The Beginning in the End
by Suzotchka
Summary: How Bren and Booth met and started a life together. Major Spoilers for the End in the Beginning.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the original character created herein.

Author's Note: Okay, I know I promised a sequel to Skeletons in Her Trash Bag, but seeing as it is a complete story in itself, I have decided to postpone the sequel to write this. This is titled so because it shows the beginning of how the alternate life in End in the Beginning might have been.

It had only been six months since her parents had disappeared. Her brother had walked off. It was so strange that six months ago, her life had been normal, or as normal as life for a teenage genius ever was. She was sitting on the edge sidewalk near her school. Although it was June, she was still shaking with cold. She had always been slender with a rare Victorian beauty, but in the last half a year she had become skeletal. She was wearing a knee length black sleeveless she had sewn herself on the sewing machine in her foster father's factory from the scraps leftover after work. The bag she had brought into foster care had been stolen by her first foster father, and now all she had were her school belongings, which child services had no choice but to ensure she had enough of, all neatly tucked into her school bag, which too was in good condition. It came with a lunch box and a water bottle, both of them as empty as her stomach. She was glad they were tucked in her bag. Looking at them would only make her stomach rumble more and her throat burn with thirst.

On her other side was her trash bag, nearly empty for lack of belongings. She was wearing rough dress. In her bag she had a black knee length dress, a knee length black skirt, a white blouse and a sea green blouse. She had sewn all of them from scraps from the sweatshop. Luckily, she had managed to use the machines, so all of the clothing was tightly sewn. In her bag was a pair of black flats that were in good condition. She had stayed up countless nights to sew and embroider three handkerchiefs that she was able to sell to a gift shop before sneaking off to buy the shoes. Before that, she had nothing but the free flip flops, distributed by the free clinic.

In addition to her school clothes and the dress she had one, she had a long men's tee shirt for sleep, one more rough cotton dress made from cheap scraps, unlike her other clothing, which was made from the scraps from the clothing they made to sell, good quality. These skimpy cheap cotton prints were meant to be worn when her foster father made her scrub the entire house on her hands and knees again. With them was a pair of flip flops. In one paper bag in her trash bag was a comb, a couple of clips, a cake of soap and a small towel she had salvaged from the textile shop before it was shipped. In the other bag was a needle book with the needles she had saved, knitting needles, a small pair of sewing scissors, these too she had salvaged from the factory, and all the thread, yarn and pieces of cloth she had managed to save. There were enough large pieces that she could make a few new clothes when these wore out and still save a few pieces for the first clothes she would need to go to college. The smaller scraps, most around three inches by three inches, she was carefully sewing into a quilt. So far, she had less than a square yard, not even enough to cover her legs. It didn't even have any stuffing that might make it warmer; it was just the beginning of the front of the quilt. Together these things didn't even fill a quarter of her bag.

She had returned to her foster father's after school today and cleaned up as she always did, changing into yesterday's cotton dress, she scrubbed the house and including the den which had been turned into a sweatshop. She was the only girl there right now. Normally there were at least five. Two girls had aged out and two more had been reunited with their parents. Her foster father had thrown a plate at Temperance in his anger over losing his workers. Her reflexes hadn't been fast enough and her upper arm was still cut up from the impact. She finished cleaning and had washed her own clothes, bathed and dressed in her clean cotton dress. While her laundry dried she had started dinner for her foster father. Her stomach had grumbled even then. She hadn't eaten since Thursday morning. The school was supposed to give her free meals, but they didn't of course. But she couldn't risk her foster father walking in. She folded her clothes and put them back in her bag, feeling more secure that they couldn't be taken from her. They were all she had. She was finishing dinner when he walked in. She had started shaking as she always did when she saw him. The salt slipped, pouring onto the counter. She had jumped in fear. She knew what was coming. He slammed her into the wall and kicked her hard in the ribs. She had tensed her body, expecting another blow and was surprised when he lifted her, her school bag and her trash bag and dumped them on the porch. She knew what that meant. She was supposed to get lost. At least for this weekend, she wouldn't even have the shelter of her foster father's home.

She did what she always did. She walked to her school carefully. She had slipped on her flip flops and walked through the pain. While she loved learning, she dreaded school. The reason she was heading there was that a new wooden shed had been built with a rubber floor. It had a window, and was right under the flood light, so there was light inside all night long. The inside of the shed was clean and empty. The perfect place for her to spend the next few days. She could even get some water from the fountain, she thought. She lifted herself off of the curb and walked the last hundred feet to the shed, storing her things in the corner. Her poor stomach growled. Maybe if she worked late into the night she could finish the handkerchief she was embroidering. Maybe the gift shop would buy it. But that would be tomorrow. She sighed, stepping out into the chilly, Chicago, summer evening and walked slowly through the yard. After an hour, she had found three nickels, a dime and nine pennies.

Across the street was a convenience store, but she knew she couldn't afford anything there. Instead, she forced her body to walk the half a mile to the grocery store. She walked in and headed to where a few cheap snacks were available for a quarter. Nothing actually healthy, but maybe her stomach wouldn't growl so much. She could normally find a pack of peanut butter crackers for less than a quarter. For the first time that night, things were going well for her. The crackers were on sale for two packets for a quarter. She picked up two packets eagerly and quickly paid for with her three nickels, dime and one penny for tax. She clutched her shopping bag on the way home, picking up change in the parking lot. She ended up with food for the night and forty cents more. When she arrived back, she quickly hid her change in her bag and put her crackers in her lunch box. She filled up her water bottle and drank while slowly eating a packet of crackers. There was another one left for tomorrow and a little change. She curled up on the rubber mat and fell asleep.

He didn't know what he was doing in Chicago. After the Gulf War ended, he had finally returned home from his first tour. He had joined up two years ago when he turned eighteen and since then had seen more death than he cared to think about. And now he was a sniper. The army gave him 10,000 for the hits he performed. He blew it in three days gambling in Chicago's underground games. The army said come back and be a sniper, we'll send you to college. The senator whose kid's life he had saved in Iraq told him to pick a military institute, any institute and the senator would get him in, he would be on the officer track, set for life. He said no, he found honor serving with enlisted men. And where did that leave him, an enlisted soldier, with an abusive father, a lost mother, a sniper with a gambling problem and nowhere to go. All he could think about was that he knew he did the right thing. He knew he saved people's lives, then why was it so hard.

All day Saturday she had sat in the sun, letting it warm her bones while she was hunched over finishing the embroidery on the handkerchief. It was late afternoon by the time she took it to the gift shop. She walked out in near tears. It was Sunday now and she was bent over the ground, looking for more change. The gift shop had given her a dollar for her handkerchief. She had a dollar and forty nine cents. She had eaten the second packet of crackers last night and she was hungry, but too afraid to spend her money and not have any for later. She didn't know when her foster father would let her come back.

He was walking past a school when suddenly he stopped. There was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. As he watched, she bent, picked something up and then kept walking. She was so thin, he thought, and so beautiful. There couldn't be anything on God's green earth more beautiful, not in the heavens nor on earth. Her skin was porcelain colored, her eyes were sapphires and her hair was copper toned. Her bone structure was the most striking. She had Victorian features but was utterly unique in her absolute beauty. He stepped closer. Her arm was wrapped around her ribs, as if holding them in place. He walked towards her.

He was walking towards her. She felt panic rising from within her. Another man, a military man, what did he want from her. He walked purposefully, but she didn't feel any malice coming from him. Where had that come from, when had she been able to figure out what another person was feeling. He was right in front of her now. His eyes were kind, but she could tell he had seen something horrible. He gave her a gentle smile and she almost broke down. No one had been kind to her in so long. There was such understanding in his gaze that she knew somehow that she belonged with him.

When she looked at him, he could forget about the war. All he wanted was to take her away to somewhere safe and protect her. From the second his eyes had met hers, he knew she would be his wife. Already, he loved her so much it hurt, so much that he didn't think it was possible to love anyone that much. If God loved the world half as much as he loved her, he could understand why He sent Christ. "What's your name sweetheart?" he asked gently. She felt something pulling at her heart when she was with him, something she had never felt before. "Temperance Brennan, I don't like to be called Temperance." She didn't know why she felt safe enough to tell him that. May that's what love feels like. Love, she scoffed at herself. There is no such thing as love and certainly you do not fall in love with people you met thirty seconds ago. But when she looked at him she knew she loved him more than any person had ever loved any other person. Maybe that was why she felt safe.

"Okay baby, "he continued, "What do you like to be called?" She shrugged; no one had ever asked her that. She hated Temperance because that was what her family called her, and because that was what the men called her when she was working in her second foster father's brothel. They said it sounded like a whore's name. She didn't want her name to sound like a whore's name. She didn't want to be a whore any more. When he found out what she was, he wouldn't be nice to her anymore. She found she couldn't bear that thought. "How about Brennan, "he asked, "or Bren?" She liked that, Bren, and gave a little smile. "Okay, Bren, I am Sergeant Seeley Booth, but why don't you just call me Booth, Seeley sounds a bit girly doesn't it?" Her poor empty stomach grumbled just then. She looked horrified and stepped away from him. "Hey, are you hungry." He couldn't help but notice her skeletal frame. He dug through his pockets and found a chocolate bar, opening it and offering it to her. She seemed scared to take it, but when he placed it at her lips; she couldn't help, but take a small bite, chewing slowly. He pulled her to sit next to him. She eventually finished the bar. He couldn't help but notice she looked a little better. He didn't know what to say, finally asking, "What are you doing here?" Before she could answer, an angry man came up and pulled at her arm, "get your things, good for nothing foster freak." She scurried into the shed. As she came back the strange man punched her hard in the face. The poor thing fell backwards helplessly and when Booth caught her he felt evidence of breaks all along her body. He lay her down and with as much rage as he had ever felt, knocked the other man out before coming to kneel against Bren.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Author's Note: Glad to see lots of story alerts. I am glad you like this. I would be happier if more people who read would leave a review. I work hard at writing this. I was up until three writing the first chapter and I really would appreciate hearing from you. Read and Review.

Someone was stroking her hair so nicely. She felt at peace. Maybe if she pretended to be asleep they wouldn't stop. "Bren, sweetheart, you have to wake up for me." It was that nice soldier, Booth. Now she was afraid if she didn't wake up he would give up on her and leave. She forced her eyes open. Her head was resting in his lap and he was looking at her with deep concern all over his face. When he saw she was awake his whole face lit up and he bent to plant a little kiss on her forehead. That was nice. He made to put her down and she latched weakly onto his arms. She couldn't bear it if he left now.

Booth was so relieved when she woke up. "Its okay baby, I'm going to get a police officer. Who is he?"

"My foster father."

"Why are you here?"

"He threw me out, I didn't work fast enough, and he wanted dinner on the table and me working in the shop before he came back."

"Did you call the police?"

"They never care about what foster parents do to foster kids. This is Chicago."

"I won't let it happen, I won't."

As they spoke Bren's foster father woke up. He glared at the two and stormed off. "See, he's gone." Booth said to her. She smiled at his naivety. "He'll be back."

Sure enough, not half an hour later, her foster father showed up flanked by two police officers. "Sir, you need to step away."

"He's beating her; he put her on the streets."

"The state of Illinois recognizes his authority over her, besides; she's just a foster kid, who cares what he does."

Booth was furious and made a move towards the police officers. They withdrew guns. "Booth, please." Bren begged. Booth softened at her voice. "I'll get you out, I promise. I love you."

She was shocked but started after him with hope in her eyes. She was dragged away while he watched helplessly.

She had school the next day and she was grateful that her foster father had been so shaken at being challenged that he hadn't tried to hurt her. She had gone to work in the shop until late night before taking bath and going to sleep on the floor. In the morning, she stashed her belongings in her hiding place and dressed, heading off to school.

Booth had spent the night reassessing his life. He couldn't be a gambler anymore, not if he was going to be the man he needed to be for Bren. Suddenly his life was clear ahead of him. He walked into the church meeting. Around him were men with despair etched on his face. Not him though, he knew what he needed to do. "I'm Seeley Booth and I am a compulsive gambler, but that stops. Tonight."

He had been staying with a buddy of his mulling over his options. The army wanted him to be a sniper. He hadn't been able to stomach the thought of killing more men. Now, he knew he would do whatever it took to make the world a safer place, because Bren was in this world. He had to make the world safe for Bren. He would tell the army he would be a sniper, he would go to college on the GI Bill, and he would accept housing on the Chicago Army Base and accept promotion as a Non Commissioner Officer. He would find a way to get Bren out of the system and then, one day, he would marry her.

He spent the day at the military base. The military was thrilled with his decision come back. He would start taking classes and work as a weapons inspector at the base while occasionally being deployed as a sniper. That settled he went down to child services, confident that if they let a man like Bren's foster father be a foster parent, surely they would let him.

He walked out an hour later boiling with anger. He had been greeted well, although that quickly changed when he explained what he wanted. Apparently child services were well aware of the altercation last night and fully supported the police officers. A woman identified as Temperance's social worker laughed, "you mustn't believe her, the stupid girl tried to tell us that a perfectly nice gentleman who was her last foster father was raping her and sending her to work as a prostitute."

"Did you ever check for sexual activity?"

"Sure, doctors say she was very sexually active. I am sure she was just sleeping around and tried to blame her foster father. The broken bones, cuts and bruises must be from some boyfriend of hers."

Booth's hands began to itch, the first sign of anger, the first set back and he wants to gamble. He must control himself. He headed for army headquarters. Finally, someone who sympathized. For starters, the JAG on base believed him and believed Bren. Secondly, the JAG promised to look into it. He looked at his watch; it was two thirty when his meeting was over. School ended at three. He could walk Bren to her foster father's and get her something to eat. His pay had come in today and he was surprised how much more it seemed like when you didn't intend to gamble it away. Saving the thousands he received for being a sniper, he could easily support himself and Bren on his pay alone.

Brennan walked out of the school behind the other students as always. School had been the same as always, cruel taunts and pushing. They were supposed to feed her at school, but she never got lunch, so she stopped trying to make them. She spent the time in the library, doing her advanced homework and studying. The dean of academics created a special curriculum for her and she did her work relatively independently with minimal one on one advanced instruction from her teachers. Most of the time, she studied the same topics as the class, just on a level years advanced from them. She was too advanced for the teachers too. That's why she mostly just worked alone now. A local community college provided her with advanced work and reading material and she would sit the exams for the International Baccalaureate Diploma.

She wasn't expecting to see him again. But when she did, she couldn't help but smile. This was nice, having a person waiting for her, especially having him waiting for her. He walked up and kissed her forehead, taking her bag. "How are you?"

"Okay," she said hesitantly.

"Let's get something to eat, "he said. She looked at him surprised. He asked her where she wanted to go and she stopped. He actually cared about what she wanted. She finally asked for a sub and he smiled at her, leading her to nearest Subway.

It was nice to be able to eat as much as she wanted. In truth she could barely managed the six inch vegetable sub. Booth kept encouraging her to eat. When she finished, she could eat no more. He handed her a bag of chips and cookies in wax paper, telling her to put it in her bag for later. He walked her back and then kissing her cheek said, "I have to ask you something important. I went down to child services and asked to be your foster parent, but I was denied. The attorney on base is looking into it. I have housing and I will be attending classes in college on the GI Bill while working as a weapons specialist and occasional sniper. What I want you to know is that I love you and I want you to be safe, with me. I have to ask now; would you like to live with me?" He watched her face and when he told her he loved her, a peace came over her features and for a minute the abused child she was disappeared under her happiness. She nodded, and then smiled at him.

"Okay, that's great, that's more than great. The JAG on base, that's the attorney, she wants to meet with you. The military will clear it with the school. Is it okay if we pick you up for lunch?"

"I do mostly independent study. I can go for an afternoon." She volunteered.

"Okay, I will see you tomorrow."

The next the JAG and Booth picked Bren up from school. The school officials had cast looks at them but hadn't dared say anything. He had wanted to buy her a pretty dress and shoes, but the JAG said that he shouldn't buy her anything now, it might hurt their case.

The JAG was kind with Bren, Booth was pleased to note, and pressed Bren for details of her life without treating her like a liar. All Bren said was that she was worked six hours every night sewing clothes for her foster father to sell and spend the rest of her time cleaning and cooking for him. The JAG didn't want to push her, but just asked her to confirm that there was physical and sexual abuse. Bren nodded once, bowing her head in shame. Booth wrapped his arms around her and murmured that there was nothing for her to be ashamed about and that he would protect her. The JAG finally said that he needed to let Bren go back to her foster father's house. They dropped her off and Booth and the JAG went back to the military base. The good news was that his housing was ready. A one bedroom, but it was still an apartment, with a living room, dining room, kitchen and bathroom. The building was new with new appliances and furniture. Booth bathed and dressed at his buddy's house. He wanted to spend his time getting his new house ready. He stopped at the store and purchases a bucket and cleaning supplies. Although the home was clean, he spent the night scrubbing it before washing his clothes in the laundry downstairs, ironing his clothes and hanging them neatly in exactly half the closet and dressers. He went to the store again and purchased basics like a comforter, bed sheets, pillowcases, towels, and dishes for the kitchen. He bathed again and dressed, putting the new items away and smiled. The house was ready for Bren. He couldn't wait to see her the next day and tell her the good news.

One of the first things he had notice about her was her intelligence. When she spoke to him, he could hear education and intelligence in her words. Her bag had been full of books, many of which he knew were at least junior or senior level at the undergraduate level. She was just fifteen. She had told him she would graduate when she was seventeen. She spoke wistfully of being able to study as much as she liked. There was an empty corner in the living room. He could easily build her a desk and bookcase, and buy a nice chair. She would like that. He could use it to when he went to college so he could get a good job and try to be good enough for Bren.

He was starting his new assignment next week and college classes in September. He had a few days to build the desk. He could work in the lumber yard at the base. He was glad they had base housing where he knew that Bren would be safe, even if he was gone. The military took care of its own.

He stopped working only to meet Bren after school. He had noticed that how cruel people were to her. He didn't want to draw attention to himself right now, but as soon as he could, he would handle that situation as well. She looked so tired walking out the next day. He wished he could pick her up and carry her away. He put his arms around her and lifted her up. He felt her poor bones shift and he knew that she was suffering. He smiled at her, "Isn't it a nice day? Why don't we sit out here for a while and you can study?" He pulled out the sandwich he had carefully prepared for her and smiled gently. "What classes are you taking?"

All of my classes are designed by at a college level and then I do additional research. Right now I am taking Literature, Biology, Chemistry, Physics, History, Philosophy, French, Spanish, Latin, Calculus III and Linear Algebra."

"Wow. Do you like studying?"

"I like studying and reading. I like historical fiction and mysteries."

"I like mysteries too; maybe we could read one together."

She smiled happily and tucked her head on his shoulder. If only she was living with him, if only she was safe. Neither of them noticed how late it got. It was seven before Booth looked at his watch. Bren's attention was called to the time and she jumped in fear. "Shh," he soothed, "It'll be okay." In reality, he had no way of knowing when everything would be okay. He walked her back. She was trembling in fear. He couldn't stand that. When they reached the door, she looked at him fearfully before walking in. It took every ounce of strength Booth had not to take her and run away with her. She deserved better than a life on the run. He walked away, heading to the lumber yard. He would go see the JAG first thing in the morning.

That night he stayed up late working on the desk. The bookshelf was finished and primed, already moved into the house. When he finished the desk he left it to dry. Tomorrow he would move it home, meet with the JAG and go see Bren after school.

It was dark when Bren walked in to the house. She knew something was wrong because it was dark. She knew her foster father was home because his car was in the driveway. She eased her bags down and eased up. The next thing she knew someone punched her in her ribs and she fell, nursing the already bruised bones. He had a thick wooden stick, meant to crack bones. She whimpered despite herself. No more, she couldn't take it anymore. Not when she was about to be saved. He was so angry, he didn't even rape her. Instead, he said, "You foster freak, you think that man cares for you, you whore, who could care for a good for nothing slut. That's why you're here, bitch, because I am kind enough to let you live and not die on the streets." She felt blows coming so fast. She didn't know how often he hit her. Her legs, arms, ribs and back all hurt. Her bones were shifting and she knew there were cracks. A few places, her still malleable child bones bent ever so slightly and she felt them shift. She wished she could scream and drown out his words, he was wrong, Booth loved her, he said so. After a while, she faded out.

Booth had an uneasy feeling that whole day. He moved the desk to his house, bought a chair and a new mystery novel by a good author. The author was a scientist as well so his science would be right. Bren would like that. They could read it together. Eleven o'clock, finally, he could go to the JAG. Maybe the uneasy feeling in his stomach would dissipate with good news. When he walked in, Lieutenant Matthews smiled. "Come in Sergeant. Close the door."

He stood at attention until the JAG insisted he sit down. "I have bad news and good news."

"Bad news first ma'am." His stomach felt tighter.

"Because you are in the military and you are only five years older than Miss Brennan, you can't be her foster parent. However, you can be her legal guardian."

"How?"

"You can marry her."

"But we need parental permission."

"In the state of Illinois, sixteen year olds can marry with parental permission and their husband becomes their legal guardian."

"Bren's fifteen."

"And an orphan can marry at the age of fifteen with the permission of the state. Now, we can try to put some pressure on child services, but it is possible that won't do much. We need to figure out a way to get them to agree."

"I think I have an idea."

"Please Sergeant."

"I saved Senator Steven's son's life. He promised me that if I ever needed anything, I could ask him."

"Okay, we will look into that. First, Miss Brennan needs to sign some papers saying that she intends to marry you."

"First I have to ask." He said, thinking of the ring his grandfather Hank had given him. It had been in his family for two hundred years. A rare diamond. He was glad it had skipped his father and mother. He couldn't wait to give it to her and ask her to be his wife.

He was able to reach the Senator quickly who was eager to help, especially when he heard about the abuse. He promised to send his attorney the next day. Booth couldn't believe how fast everything was coming together. He had only met her three days ago and he knew she was the love of his life.

At three o'clock he was waiting to tell her everything. The ring was in his pocket. He knew that he had to wait for the crowd to leave. She was normally out by 3:10. 3:10 turned to 3:15 and then 3:20. At 3:30 he went in and found out she hadn't come to school that day. He felt like he might vomit as he ran the two miles to her foster father's house. It was dark inside the house and he was there. Booth used his sniper skills to stake out the area. He was watching TV and occasionally would throw something at an unmoving pile in the corner. Every now and then, he would rise, and kick the corner. Light poured into the room as the sun came out and for the first time he could make out the unconscious form in the corner. He screamed in rage and broke into the home, knocking out her foster father and kneeling before her. Her poor body was horribly twisted and he could feel cracks along her skeletal frame, she whimpered as he touched her. He left only to call 911 and Lieutenant Matthews.

He held her and stroked her hair lovingly until an ambulance arrived. They tried to pry her from him, but couldn't and at the end let him go with her. In the hospital, he waited outside the emergency room when they would let him go no further.

Lieutenant Matthews walked in. He started immediately, "I want to press charges."

"It won't do any good. I researched her file. Apparently she complained about abuse and rape in her first homes and they said she was lying. The Chicago system is too corrupt for charges to do any good. They blame her or think she is lying.'

"Do you believe her?"

"I do. She is not a liar and I know enough to have a hint about what is going on in the system. Now we have two choices, with the Senator's help, we can have the state give you permission to marry her and become her legal guardian or we can petition for emancipation and then you can marry her."

"I want to ask her."

"Good choice Sergeant. Your CO wants me to tell you that you don't have to start until she is doing well."

"I appreciate that."

Booth sat down and settled himself for the long wait. Praying that Bren would be fine and that he could take her home soon.

Author's Note: I put a lot of effort into writing this and it took several hours. I would appreciate it if you could leave a message letting me know whether or not to continue and what you think, especially since this is so different from most Bones fictions.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Author's Note: Glad to see so many people reading and reviewing. I would really appreciate getting a lot of reviews, so if you like it or if you don't like it, leave a note telling me why.

Late night, a disgruntled social worker stopped by with Bren's bags, throwing them down angrily like garbage. Booth was furious; it was only the fact that his full attention was diverted by praying for Bren's safety, that he didn't confront the social worker. Near dawn, the doctors told him he could go in. Lieutenant Matthews was a God send at getting around the family only rule. At the door the doctor stopped him and motioned back.

"She has cracks in her ribs, backbones, arms and legs, severe bruising and is suffering from malnutrition and dehydration. Do whatever you have to make her rest and eat." Booth nodded, internally preparing himself.

His heart broke when he went inside. She looked so small on the bed. Her eyes were closed. She looked alone in the world. Booth went in hesitantly and took a seat next to her bed. After a minute, he took her hand. He had his ring in his pocket. A two hundred year old diamond. He was glad it came straight from his grandfather to him, skipping his father and mother. Generations of Booth women had worn them as a sign of their husband's love. And now it would be Bren's and down the road it would go to their son to pass on. The thought made him smile. If only Bren would be okay now.

It was early morning when he saw Bren stirring. He jumped up eagerly. "Bren, sweetheart, wake up." She looked up and he could see fear in her eyes. "It's okay. It's all over. You don't have to go back. We can get married."

When he saw she was visibly relieved he did what he had been planning ever since he saw Bren. He knelt carefully and pulled out the box with the ring. Opening it so that she could see it he asked, "Will you be my wife?" Bren smiled and nodded. To his surprise, she leaned over and kissed his cheek. He kissed her back gently and settled her back against the pillows. He took the ring and slipped it on her finger. "I measured your finger a couple of days ago and had the ring altered. Lieutenant Matthews says we can either get married and I am your legal guardian or you can be emancipated and then we can get married. Whatever you want."

"I want to be emancipated."

"That's fine. I will tell Lieutenant Matthews. The doctor wants you here for at least two and a half weeks, so we can get married in three weeks if that is okay with you."

She nodded. The army had given him three months back pay. That meant he had 4500 and he meant to spend all of it. It had cost less than three hundred dollars to get curtains, kitchen dishes, bed sets, and towels. "Would it be okay if the Catholic Chaplin married us? We served together and I am close to him."

"Okay." Bren said easily. She was clearly pleased to have a say. He intended that everything should go her way. "We can book a hall for the reception. I'll invite my grandparents, brother, a couple of friends from school, a bunch of my buddies from the army, the Chaplin obviously, a couple of my CO's and my parents. Who do you want invite?"

"I don't have anyone to invite." She said shyly.

"Sure you do."

"Can I invite a couple of my foster brothers and sister, five of them?"

"Sure. Do you have any teachers you want to invite?"

"We can invite them."

"Sure, in fact it might be good to invite them, so they know not to mess with you. And you're principal."

"Can I invite Angela?"

"Sure, who is Angela?"

"Angela is this girl who is nice to me. She's an artist. She works at the art gallery."

"Sure you can invite who ever you want. Anyone else?"

"No, just Angela. I have a brother, Russ, but he left me."

"I'm inviting my father, who isn't the nicest, you can invite Russ and he can decide if he wants to come. Lieutenant Matthews will get an invitation to him. Why don't you sleep now and I will book the halls and get invitations."

That night, he gave the order for invitations, booked the church and spoke to the Chaplin. He booked a hall near the church and arranged for a lunch reception. By the time he spoke to his CO and Lieutenant Matthews who had already filed the emancipation papers. She assured Booth that the papers would come through in a few days and then they could apply for the marriage license.

By the time Bren left the hospital, invitations were sent and the halls were booked. Including lunch the total cost was only 1200 dollars so far. Booth had booked two hotel rooms for the two of them until the wedding for another four hundred dollars. He imagined it would be five hundred with meals. That left 2800 for their honeymoon. Tickets to London were 500 and a week in the hotel would be 1000. That left another 1300 spending money and money for a dress for Bren and some clothes. He had already bought a matching his and her travel bag, waterproof, because he didn't want her to have to use the trash bag. He had put her things in the hotel when he picked her up and presented her with the bag then. It clearly meant a lot to her because she smiled and then hugged him. Maybe it was just nice not to be called trash. Booth had taken the invitation to this Angela who had not known what was happening in Bren's life and was delighted Bren was out of the system. She promised to come. Booth took a good look at her and decided he liked her with her strange fashions and her kindness to Bren.

As soon as they left the hospital, Booth took Bren to shop for a dress. She had been hesitant but finally selected a wedding dress in silk with a lace jacket and several sets of nice clothing, neat skirts, blouses and dresses. She would need more in the winter.

Early Saturday, Bren dressed by herself in the church room while he dressed in the back. Angela was there and he asked her to be Bren's maid of honor. He realized Bren didn't know what that meant. Angela squealed and Booth grinned, he definitely liked her. Neither of their families came, but that was okay. Angela went back to help Bren dress. At eleven o'clock, everyone took their seats to begin.

Booth couldn't grin wider as Angela walked down the aisle. When he saw Bren, he almost cried. She was the most beautiful woman in the world and he loved her more than any one had ever loved any one or anything before. She smiled at him confidently as everyone rose to let her pass.

No one gave her away. Bren was very proud of the fact that she was coming to Booth a free woman. The priest made the opening remarks and asked, "Temperance, do you take this man Seeley Booth to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Bren nodded, "yes."  
"Say I do," Booth said. She nodded eagerly, "I do." she said firmly.

"Seeley, do you take this woman, Temperance Brennan, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Booth resisted the urge to kiss her as he looked into her eyes and said. "I do."

"Temperance put this ring on Seeley and say, with this ring, I thee wed."

Bren picked up the gold ring that they had purchased together. They had chosen hers with a small sapphire to match her eyes. Bren liked it because it reminded her of dolphins. Booth liked it because it reminded him of her. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Seeley,"

He picked up the ring and carefully put it on her hand, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"With the power vested in me by the state of Illinois, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." He took her hands and they stared at each other happily before gently lowering their lips on one another's. In that moment, Booth felt complete bliss. He promised himself he would spend the rest of his life taking care of Bren. He had only to look into her eyes to know she felt completely safe.

Author's Note: Please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

The Beginning in the End

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Author's Note: I realize that people don't like the way the story is rushing. I am trying to slow down, I promise. Now it is about their life together. Please review and let me know what you think.

Bren waited as Booth unlocked the door to their apartment in army housing. Looking around, she noted it was neat and new. She could like living here. Then again, she could like living anywhere with Booth. Already many people had greeted them as they came in, quite pleasantly. The average housewife was in her mid-twenties and up around here. She wondered what a housewife did. She wondered if Booth expected her to work. She wondered if she could get a job. Her mental rambling was interrupted by Booth opening the door, reaching over and lifting her before carrying her bridal style over the threshold. She smiled, pleased as he carried her to the sofa, set her down, before going back for their bags.

Their honeymoon had been nice, but now she was nervous. While they had slept in the same bed, which was nice, with Booth holding her, he hadn't expected any thing more from her. She wondered if that was going to change now that they were home. She wondered if she was ready. She was wearing a black strapless sundress with white polka dots. She liked it, she thought idly. But then again, she liked all the clothes she and Booth had picked out together, skirts, blouses, dresses, shoes. Booth had covered his eyes and pointed her toward the undergarments section. She had found that endearing. She quickly made her choices. It was nice that someone cared.

Booth got up and led her around the house. Everything was in its place. She could see the new plates and bath towels. The bed was neatly made with fresh sheets. The entire place was sparkling. He had cleaned it before they left and had commissioned a fellow soldier's wife to clean it for a fee. He took their bags to the bedroom and began to unpack them, including the bags of her clothes that they had purchased before they left and he had deposited there. He liked the how their clothes fit in the closet and dressers together, how their shoes rested together.

"We could order out tonight, if that is okay with you and then get groceries tomorrow, if that is okay with you?" Booth asked Bren. She nodded. He watched in surprise as she curled up on the sofa in the sunlight. She looked up at him and motioned him over. He came to sit next to her and the sofa and he turned on the television. The Cosby Show came on.

"What's this?" She asked.

"You don't know what the Cosby Show is?" He asked, somewhat amazed. He had never heard of anyone who didn't know what the Cosby Show was.

She shrugged clearly self conscious about it. He smiled, "What do you like to watch, I know you don't watch a lot of TV?"

"I like black and white films and shows."

" A buddy of mine was telling me about a drive through that shows black and white films once a month. We could pack a dinner and go there sometimes."

"That's nice." She seemed pleased at the attention.

Now seemed to be the time to continue. "There are a few things we should discuss. I am a former gambler. I stopped the moment I saw you and have never felt the need to gamble since. But it means I have no credit, and you are just a child. We don't really need money, but if we want to get a car, we will have to buy it with cash. We still have around five hundred saved from our wedding budget and next week I am leaving to serve as a sniper. I didn't want to before, but now that I have you, I want the world to be safe for you and that means I have to shoot some people before they hurt us. I will be gone for around three weeks. The army will give me ten thousand for the hit, on top of my regular salary. I thought we could use it to buy a car. I make 1500 a month. We will need 200 for insurance, since you are about to start driving too, 100 for gasoline, although I don't drive to work, but I want us to be able to get out as much as we like, we don't pay rent, but we do pay for our water and electric bill which will come out to be about a 150 total, food, clothing, other things are around 300, cable and the telephone is around 100. I want us to have 150 for entertainment, so we can go out as much as we like. The rest 500, I want us to save for emergencies and after we buy the car, when I get a large sum for being a sniper, we will save that too. What do you think? Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, that is fine. I trust you."

" I will leave you with money; there are a few stores within walking distance. There is no need for us to skimp on anything we need or a few luxuries." He was careful to say this. He knew what she had been living like and that wasn't how she was going to live with him. He was already planning for them to take a trip when they saved up for a few months. He intended her to have every luxury he could afford.

Bren nodded. "Do you mind if I go for a walk tomorrow? See a few things and call Angela, maybe see her?"

"Of course not. Use the phone as much as you like. First of all, our plan included unlimited calling, and secondly, this is your house, call as much as you like. You can meet Angela for lunch or invite her here if you like. Here, see this drawer, I was thinking we can keep petty cash here so anytime you want to go out for lunch or you need to buy some thing, you can get cash from here."

The day went by lazily. They ordered Thai. Bren was pleased that Booth liked it also. In the evening she became a bit apprehensive. On the honeymoon, Booth hadn't required anything of her. She wondered if that was going to change now that they were in their own homes. She wondered if she was ready for it to change. To her surprise, Booth carried her to bed, calmly changed her and tucked her in. He kissed her gently and lay down next to her, wrapping his arms around her, just as chastely as he had been during their honey moon.

Finally, she asked, "Don't you want me?" He smiled.

"Of course I want you. But we have all the time in the world. There is no rush." He closed his eyes and she knew he would wait as long as she needed. She felt relieved as she went to sleep.

The next day, the couple went shopping. Booth purchased groceries openhandedly. For someone like Bren, who had literally been starved in the last six months, it seemed like too much. Booth always wanted her to eat. He consulted her on herbs, spices and other things until he was sure there was plenty that she liked also.

Monday came too soon. Booth was expected on duty at 9:00. He rose at 6:00 to work out for an hour before starting the housework. He did not want to leave it all for Bren. She awoke too and started helping him and by 8:00 the house was clean, laundry was done, and breakfast was ready. He ate and showered while she did the dishes. He came out and packed a lunch. He was surprised when she came over to help him. Already, she was showing her affection in little ways, wanting to help make his lunch, making sure his uniform was neatly ironed, feeding him the last bite of her desert, kissing him on the cheek. He kissed her good by and left and she jumped in the shower.

When she was dressed, it was a little past 9. She wondered if she could call Angela now. She opened the drawer where Booth kept the cash for groceries and extra. Hesitantly, she took out twenty dollars. Knowing Angela they would end up at a cafe. Bren decided tha was enough. Should she invite Angela over to see the house? She was sure Angela would want to. Would Booth mind? She didn't think so. He seemed glad to hear that Angela was her friend. She should cook today. Booth had done half the housework, and he was the one who was at work all day. She should get a job, at least a part time one, although Booth seemed confident they had enough money. She didn't want to be a burden. That's what she could do today. She could get a job. It might be nice, especially since Booth said he was going away. That made her sad and scared. What if Booth was hurt. She didn't want him to get hurt. What if he left her? She picked up the phone and dialed Angela's number. She had met Angela four months ago and while she had Angela's number memorized for quite some time, she had never dared to call her. She picked up the phone and dialed. A man picked up. She almost lost her nerve. "Is Angela there?"

"Whose Angela?" the man asked. Before Bren could answer, she heard Angela, "Me, Dad, I like to be called Angela."

"Hello." Angela said cheerily.

"Hi." Bren said.

"Bren, Sweetie." Angela was squealing. "You are back."

"We got back two days ago, but we were busy setting everything up. I'm free today." Bren added shyly. She still couldn't believe that anyone like Angela would want to spend time with her.

"Can you meet for lunch?" Angela knew Bren's previous situation well and didn't want to get her in trouble with Booth for spending money. She knew that Booth wouldn't mind, but Bren might still be scared.

"Booth gave me money."

"Great let's meet up. I know where you live on base; it is three blocks from this great cafe. Bon Matin. Meet me there at 12."

"Okay."

Lunch now settled Bren left the base. She started walking towards the cafe. Two blocks from base was a book store. Bren couldn't help but go inside. She walked to the back into the science section and started looking through the books. This was a small, independent book store with a unique collection of books. After an hour and a half, the small statured middle aged book store owner came up to her. She jumped in fright and he put up his hands to calm her. "Hello, I'm Tom, this is my store."

"I'm sorry, I was just looking." Bren jumped up.

Tom quickly put his hands up to relax her. " I just noticed that you seem to be a scholar." Bren ducked her head shyly, it was still so hard for her to grasp that there were people in the world who could be kind to an orphan. Well she wasn't an orphan anymore, an orphan was a person with no family. She had Booth now.

"You are out from school." She nodded again.

" I was wondering if you might be available to work here, I don't know, half a day during the summer and then we can adjust the hours for school."

"I have to ask Booth. I don't want him to be angry." The kindly gentleman didn't pry. "Well, if he says alright, will you come in tomorrow, at nine, you could work until 1." Bren nodded. Tom nodded briskly and Bren smiled shyly before leaving.

She was sitting at the cafe reading the book she had purchased. Booth had given her cash to buy herself a present. She had chosen this textbook on cultural anthropology. She heard a sudden squeal and she knew exactly what that meant. Angela was here. She barely looked up from her book when she was being pulled up into a hug. "Oh my God look at you, you look great, your clothes look great. Did Booth get them?"

Bren laughed, unable to get a word in. She quickly filled Angela in on everything. Both ordered sandwich platters. She was surprised that she was able to finish her sandwich and salad as well as the desert she later ordered. It was nice to be able to go out with Angela and not worry. However, by late afternoon, she was itching to see Booth again. She had forced herself not to think about Booth leaving. She didn't know how she would manage without him. She gave Angela their new number and let her know that she could call anytime. She wanted to be home to see Booth. Angela smiled knowingly and didn't press the issue.

When she got home, she went through the fridge. She could cook tonight, as a surprise for Booth. He did so much for her; she wanted to do something for him. It was 3 o'clock. Booth was free around 5:00. He would probably take a while to get back, shower and change. She had until five thirty. Well one thing was for sure, she knew she was making pie. Apple pie. It was Booth's favorite. She remembered first seeing him eat it at the diner he had taken her to. He had taken such pleasure out if it that it made her smile. What else, she thought. Then she knew, she had a recipe for white sauce macaroni and cheese that she had created, which used a white sauce made of mozzarella cheese instead of the traditional yellow cheese. She also added mushrooms, spinach, chicken and olives. She could make that and a salad with vinaigrette and fresh garlic bread. She quickly got to work. By four thirty, the pie was cooking, the bread was baking the macaroni and cheese was ready to go into the oven at 5, the table was set and she was sitting at the desk Booth had made for her, happily reading her anthropology book.

Booth had had a busy day. He was leaving for parts unknown next week to commit at least 2 assassinations. He didn't know how he would manage. The one day apart had seemed like too much to be away from Bren. He didn't know how he would manage two weeks or more. He hoped she was having a good day with Angela.

He was pleasantly surprised to smell the aroma of a good dinner even before he walked in. He was not so pleased with the nervous, eager to please look on his wife's face. She looked like his mother trying to please his dad. He went over and pulled her into his lap.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"I saw Angela. And I went to a bookstore; the manager wants me to work there, part time. I made dinner." Nervousness was back.

"Dinner smells great." She relaxed. "But I don't want you to think that all the work is your job. I could cook tomorrow. I don't think I am nearly as good a cook as you, but it is something we could do together."

"I like to cook. Really." He looked at her and knew she was telling the truth.

"Well, okay, but I will help and if you don't feel like it, you don't have to. Now, let me wash up and let's eat."

She nodded contently. "And about my working." He was glad to see that only a few days out of the system and she was already emerging as a persistent and less frightened child who would grow into an independent woman. He knew that when she was overly nervous or meek, the best thing to do was to reassure her until she was no longer meek with him.

"That would be fine. But only half day. I don't want you wearing yourself out." She smiled at him, clearly pleased and the two sat down to dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

The Beginning in the End

Chapter 5

Author's Note: I apologize for the delay. I just want to remind everyone that this will not be an action filled fiction, just lots of everyday life, friendship and love. So in this story, my excuse for Brennan not being a forensic anthropologist will be that she will have several graduate degrees in a variety of subjects, including cultural anthropology. I am trying to figure out how she can be interested in the sciences and never have seen a dead body before.

Nearly two months later, Brennan stood in front of her school building, ready to start her junior year. Not yet sixteen, she was ahead of the game, so to speak, but that was okay. Already having taken all the International Baccalaureate classes, she took college level courses with advanced independent studies. The last time she had stood here, she had been completely alone, wearing worn clothing, aching badly from beatings, stomach growling from hunger and neglect, trying to somehow shrink herself from the other students' notice, who were no kinder than her foster parents. They threw her around nearly as badly.

Today, she felt more confident. She wore one of the many neatly pressed cotton knee length skirts and blouses Booth had bought her and neat black flats. Booth had been up at six with her, and had insisted on making her breakfast and a packed lunch. He had taken great care to purchase and prepare the turkey meat she loved making a sandwich layered with turkey, lettuce, tomatoes, cheese, mustard and mayonnaise.

The summer had passed quickly. Booth had been gone for three weeks, which were incredibly lonely for her. She had worked in the mornings and spent afternoons at the library, checking out books not always available at the bookstore. She was becoming quite proficient at ordering books at the bookstore and locating rare books. She was earning a hundred dollars a week during the summer and since her school let out at 2:15 and she would arrive at the bookstore by 2:30. Booth had arranged to go in twenty minutes earlier everyday so he could leave to pick her up. He insisted, even though she could easily take the bus. She could walk back around 4:30 arriving just before Booth. During the school year she would only make fifty a week, but that was okay. She was saving it all anyway.

Just as Booth predicted, they were able to save about five hundred from his salary every month. Although he had not said much, he had brought home 15,000 dollars from his three week mission and told her he had to kill three men. He had been rather guilt ridden and obviously in some emotional pain upon his return and although he was better after a few days, she knew that the toll of killing never completely left him.

With the $15,000, Booth bought a car and put the other $5000 in saving for their future. Only two months into their marriage and they already had a debt free car and $6000 in savings.

As horrible as school had been while she was in foster care, it had been a relief compared to her home life. It was strange that she was dreading school now. Home was so wonderful. Even though she had missed Booth while he was gone, the time he had been back had been great. The two of them woke at 6 every morning and often went on a run. Booth ran every morning and Bren was making an effort to join him. She found she enjoyed the physical activity. Afterwards, both showered and dressed. Bren made breakfast and packed lunches as well as cleaned up the kitchen while Booth tackled the laundry and the bed and bath. After breakfast, the two of them quickly cleaned the living and dining room. Booth was out of the door by 8:30. At one, Bren left work and headed for Angela's father's studio. Angela's father was a famous musician and Angela was earning money that summer helping out. Since the men on set existed on fast food, Angela was happy to get a homemade lunch and the two friends would eat together.

After lunch, Bren went to the library, checked out books before heading home. Where she once might have preferred to stay in the library to read and study, she now chose to return to her lovely desk. At home by 3, Bren prepared dinner and then spent her time studying while waiting for Booth. The two of them of eat dinner soon after his arrival, clean up and prepare for the next day before sitting down to desert. Often times they would play a game or such before she retired to her book and then bed and he to the tv and then bed.

Now Booth was escorting her while carrying her backpack not just to school, but to her locker. They were definitely the object of many stares. Her new attire and protector made her stand out given how she had last been seen. Booth, his face tight, was now rather frightening to anyone but Bren. He was intent on making sure that everyone knew that if they didn't leave Bren alone, he would come after them. It seemed to be working. She was sure people were unaware of who Booth was. They were probably guessing a distant cousin who had taken her in. Such speculation vanished when Booth finished putting Bren's books away and taking her into his arms kissed her gently, unembarrassed despite their audience. He left rather regretfully after admonishing her to take care of herself and call if she needed anything.

Brennan was taking the most advanced classes offered. Although special education was traditionally thought of as below grade level students, it in fact also covered her because her Aspergers and advanced capacities designated her as special needs or that her needs would not be met in a mainstream classroom alone. Her IEP meeting would be in a few weeks. She wondered if Booth would attend.

As per last year's IEP, Bren would attend some senior level classes offered (International Baccalaureate classes, many of which she had already taken and received 7's on in the test.) She would do advanced studies and some original research. In addition to receiving dual enrollment credit (high school and college), her work would be used by her teachers to further their own studies. These classes for her were History, Biology, Physics, Chemistry, English, Spanish, French and Latin, breaking down to four classes a day on alternating days before lunch. After lunch for the remaining two class periods, Bren was in a special education room especially designed for her, where for the remaining two hours, she worked independently for an hour and with one on one attention the next. Her case worker, with whom she had a one on one was a lady with multiple doctorates, Dr. Mary Wellington, who was hired by the Chicago Public Schools part time to handle students similar to Temperance. In all on Chicago she had only five students, none close to Temperance's abilities. As a result, Temperance received the most time with her. She arranged for Bren to spend half of every class in her own room doing her own studies and the other half of the time in the classroom, not for the educational benefit, but to help with her social skills and allow her teachers to use her as a resource. She also mediated with Bren's teachers to create assignments for her. However, her one on one time would not start until next week. The first week, she was required to go to all classes for the set up period, although she was not given any of the assignments the other students did, as they would be an insult to her intelligence.

All day her teachers looked at her oddly as did fellow students. She was sure they were dying to ask questions. She did not volunteer information. It was nice to be able to sit and observe, to study quietly without having to hide herself or her belongings. In fact, she felt brave enough to go to the cafeteria for lunch. Normally, she hid in the library. She took her lunch box and sat down at an empty table, pleased when no one tried forcing her to move. She was just opening her lunch box when she heard, "Hi, Sweetie."

She looked up. It could only be one person. She smiled; it was nice to have lunch with Angela. Last year they had not shared a lunch period. If they had, Bren might have been safer. Besides, she missed Angela, who had been on vacation with her father for the last week of break. "Hello Angela."

Angela had a school bought lunch of hamburger, milk, fries and a cookie. Bren took out her turkey sandwich, juice, plum, chips and a homemade cupcake, unsure how she would finish the large lunch Booth insisted must be gone by the end of the day. The two friends spent a pleasant lunch together.

By the end of the day, Bren decided school wasn't that bad. Her teachers, aware of her new situation, had been eager to help now that there was someone at home who would hold them accountable. Her history teacher gave her several scholarly journals and advanced college textbooks to start to research the histories of the various tribes in the thirteen original states and the impact of European settlement and then the birth of the American nation on these tribes. Her Spanish teacher gave her Marquez's _Chronicle of a Death Foretold_ in the original Spanish. Her biology teacher lent her several journals on cell formation and her Chemistry teacher gave her some small samples of several elements to conduct a few experiments with.

Best of all, Dr. Wellington had been there and had brought several textbooks on a subject recently approved by the International Baccalaureate board, Anthropology. She decided it would be one of Bren's individual subjects. After only her first day's study, Bren was fascinated by the effect of culture on humanity and was eager to study more, seeing anthropology as a solid scientific view from which to understand humanity. By the time, Booth pulled up, an anxious look on his face telling her he was worried about how everything went for her; she was able to reassure him with an excited smile.

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews. They really encouraged me to keep writing. Please leave me a review after you read this. About all the special education stuff and IB stuff, my brother is special education and I was an International Baccalaureate student so I am using what I know to give depth to my story. An IEP is an Individual Educational Plan designed by teachers, parents and administrators for the student in question.

Anyway, please leave a review and let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

The Beginning in the End

Chapter Six

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I promise to try to use less accounting. (I am an economics major, it is second nature to me.) I was trying to show the two of them building a life together and I thought finances were an important part of that. But for the purposes of the story, all you need to know is that they aren't making a fortune, but they are able to live well, that Booth receives bonuses for going on missions and they are saving all of that money for the future.

I would love to hear from you. Please leave reviews. It makes my work feel worth it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and some minor created characters.

Booth smiled to himself, eating a wonderful dinner of lasagna, breadsticks and salad, sitting across from his wife. In the five months since that had become a fact, the novelty hadn't worn off. She was eating daintily as always. He knew he could tell her everything. Well now was the time to talk. Although she hadn't said anything, he knew she was wondering about the call he had received from his mother two days ago. It was Wednesday now and he had yet to speak to her, then again, he had yet to make up his mind about whether or not he even wanted to go, let alone ask Bren if she was interested.

This semester, he was not only working, but also taking three college classes courtesy of the military. The Army even let him schedule his classes during his work time, and counted class as hours spent at work. He was taking English 101, Military History 101 and Pre-Calculus He was planning a major in Military Strategy/Tactic and business. He knew he was in for the long haul, taking three classes a semester and in the summer; he was only averaging 9 classes a year. At the rate he was going, it would take him over four years to graduate. He didn't mind. Right now, life was as good as it got for people like him. Yes, he still had a difficult background and he was now more than ever committed to making the world a safer place, regardless of the toll it took on him. When he had to leave for a mission, the military arranged for him to have access to a video of the lectures missed as well as the opportunity to make up missed assignments. That had only happened once this semester.

Bren was doing well. He had gone to her IEP meeting and met her teachers, all of whom had been intimidated by him and somewhat nervous about the fact that as soon as her parents had disappeared, and there was no one to stand up for her, they had ceased to put in any effort in protecting her from the other students. He assumed that now, had the students themselves not been too intimidated to bother her, the teachers would put in the effort required to protect her. He continued to walk her to her locker everyday except when he was on mission.

He had his last class tomorrow morning and Friday was the last day for both of them from both work and class. His mother wanted him to come down and spend Thanksgiving week. It was not impossible. He had been looking forward to some alone time for the two of them. While he had been elusive with details to Bren, unsure how to tell her about his past, he had of course, spoken to his grandfather, his savior many time since he met and married Bren. Hank had spoken with Jared, Booth's younger brother who lived at home with Booth's parents. He must have told them. His mother hadn't thought to ask about Bren. At the same time, he wanted to be there for Jared, who, just turning 18 and a senior in high school. Jared was family and so was Hank. He hoped to see both of them over the holiday. He wanted Hank to meet Bren. He was sure that Hank would love her as much as he did, well nearly as much.

Booth looked up to see Bren looking at him gently, who had clearly noticed his lack of focus. Instantly an insecure look came over her. Damn, he thought, it had been a while since he had seen one of those looks. Better take care of this right away. He smiled at her and continued their discussion about the election that had just passed. Bill Clinton had been elected president and would resume office in January. His daughter Chelsea was only three years younger than Bren.

After dinner, which had been at six, the two of them settled down to study. Generally, they shopped and did major chores Friday night, to have the weekend free. Otherwise, most chores were finished before dinner and after dinner was a time for studying and free time. This would go on until around ten. They would break around 8 for desert. This could keep until then.

When Bren saw his focus wavering at 8:15, she smiled and closed her book, heading to the kitchen to make some decaf coffee and the chocolate mousse cake. He sighed, "Bren, can I talk to you?"

"You are talking to me."She didn't mean to be smart. She just didn't understand some social constructs.

"I know I haven't told you much about my family, even though you have heard me talking to my grandfather. I want you to know that it isn't because I want to hide you or don't love you, it's that I want to protect you from certain things."

" I have my parents, a younger brother and my father's father. As long as I can remember, my dad drank. When I got older, I saw him hitting my mom, when he was drunk, over stupid stuff, because he thinks he is the head of the house and whatever he says should happen. She should read his mind and know what he wants for dinner, when he wants a beer, coffee, whatever. She should keep us quiet and out of his way and how clean the house should be."

He looked at her and saw sadness in her eyes. He continued, "By the time I got older, he was hitting me for not getting an A, for breaking a vase, for being too loud coming in. He would try to go after Jared sometimes, but we wouldn't let him. Mom left him for a while and he was really bad. Around when I was ten, and mom was still gone, I was supposed to cook dinner, but it burned and dad was mad, he started hitting me over and over again. I don't know what happened, but Pops walked in. He pulled dad off of me and took me and Jared with him. We stayed with him until I joined up. Dad doesn't approve of that either. He hates the military because of his time in Vietnam. He doesn't understand wanting to do something to help others."

Bren had pulled herself into his lap, coffee and cake forgotten. She leaned her forehead into his and kissed him. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. You make it all better." His words were childish, but his feeling was sincere. "During my senior year, mom and dad got back together. Mom's the kind of woman who expects a man to take care of her and can't make it on her own; she couldn't hold a job or provide for herself, so she decided to go back to dad. Right after I moved out when I joined up, mom moved back in and Jared is back with them. I haven't spoken to dad since I joined up. Until Monday, I hadn't spoken to mom since she left, around 10 years ago. She called me at work, wanting me to come up for Thanksgiving week. She didn't mention you, but I assume she knows we are married. Jared knows and he must have told her. I don't want to ask you to have to go with me, where I promise you thing will not go well, but I will not go without you. I would like for it to just be the two of us at home, but I feel like I need to be there for Jared."

"We could leave Saturday morning. Where do your parents live?"

"Really, you would do that." He felt more strengthened about seeing his parents again; just knowing Bren would be with him. And he certainly wasn't looking forward to putting Bren though that, but he vowed to himself, if anything went even slightly wrong, he out of there. would get himself and Bren out of there.

Friday, they both rushed home. The entire house needed to be cleaned. They would start the six hour drive to Philadelphia after breakfast at 7. Both of them needed to pack. They decided to take care of everything, take showers, and then order pizza. For the morning, Booth had brought some baked goods that could go with them and some snacks and drinks for the ride. He was glad that in addition to their now $10,000 dollars savings from his missions, they had a few thousand dollars saved from his pay. He would take it with them and not hesitate to spend if it meant getting them out of the house if needed. He had a few new suits and Bren a few dresses. He advised Bren to pack at least two nice dresses and accessories. One suitcase would be sufficient for their clothes and needs. He had an emergency kit he kept in his trunk which included a tent, sleeping bags, a basic repair kit and emergency supplies. As military personal, he was licensed to carry a concealed weapon. He had taken to doing so ever since he met Bren. He wanted to be absolutely ready to protect her whenever needed. He took out his duffel bag and stuffed it with his graphic novels, her books and notebooks,

He smiled when Bren put her sewing kit, which included an embroidery hoop in the duffel bag. Bren had recently taken up sewing, especially embroidery. He knew that she was very fascinated by her anthropology class and came home with plenty of things to say about "anthropologically speaking." She had determined that crafts had a place in nearly every culture and that the fact that in modern American culture, few people took the time to express themselves in that way was a sad statement about their culture. He had happily listened to her comments about making things for yourself in cultures without access to modern facilities and entertainment allowed for crafts, like quilts to be functional and serve an artistic purpose as well. To that end, Bren spent a part of every weekend working on her quilt. He had made her a sewing kit and embroidery hoop. She had been delighted and pleased that all her supplies, including her cloth and hoop fit inside the small handcrafted box. Most of all she was pleased that he had listened to her opinion on crafts and taken the time to make her the box which was heavily decorated with carvings.

Halfway through the trip he started to tense. At first Bren didn't notice. Soon, however, she was resting her arm on his hand while he gripped the steering wheel. With each mile that they crossed, the tension in his stomach tightened.

Around one they pulled into his neighborhood of lower-middle class single family homes. As always, he walked around, helped Bren out, took the suitcase and swung the duffel over his shoulder. They walked up the steps to the small porch. He knocked. Silence for a moment, then he heard shuffling. Jared opened the door. He was wearing old clothes and he looked thin. Upon Booth's quick inspection, he found his brother unmarked.

Jared was staring at Bren, but that was hardly surprising. Bren was beautiful. He leaned in to give Jared a hug. "How are you brother?"

"Okay." Jared murmured, still staring at Bren.

"This is my wife, Temperance Brennan. Bren, this is Jared." Bren hesitantly held out her hand. "Nice to meet you." Jared shook it weakly.

"Mom's in the kitchen."

"Mom and Dad know about Bren, right."

"Yeah, and they're not happy." Jared replied. Bren tensed beside him and Booth reached out to hug her. As Jared led the way, they paused while Booth whispered, "You are my family, not them, I love you."

Bren relaxed as they walked into the kitchen. The house felt smaller than he imagined, unkempt and dark. He felt ashamed to bring Bren here. She didn't seem to notice. She held his arm trustingly and he felt a deep wave of love wash over him. His mother was in the kitchen. When she turned around to see him ,he noticed she was looking older, plump, and uninterested. Now why did she want him to come to Thanksgiving dinner so much. "Seeley." She went to hug him awkwardly. He returned the half hug. She seemed not to notice Bren. Oh no, this was not going to fly.

"Mom," he said sternly and she seemed shocked at that sternness. "This is my wife, Bren." Bren held out her hand.

"Pleased to meet you." His mother failed to reply until Booth cleared his throat. She limply shook Bren's hand. Booth set down their bags in a corner in the living room. They would have to see about living arrangements.

"Bren, why don't you sit down and I will get us some lunch." Booth asked. He could see dishes in the sink. His family hadn't bothered to wait for them, nor had his mother offered any refreshment. He opened the fridge door, took out some left over roast, and made sandwiches for himself and Bren. He found some chips and put them in a bowl, taking everything to her. He knew he was ignoring his family, but he didn't care, it was more important to him to make sure Bren was eating than to spend time with them. The two of them ate lunch casually while his mother looked on, glaring at Bren. She clearly did not like Bren's place in Booth's life. After lunch, he and Bren sat at the dining room table while his mother worked on dinner. The roast he and Bren had eaten was probably supposed to be his father's dinner, while everyone else ate rice or pasta. Booth was not interested in obliging his father' superiority complex while he failed to provide for his family. If he had too, he would go out and get groceries needed to make sure Bren ate well.

He watched his mother put dinner together. He knew she was expecting that Bren would do the cooking, but that wasn't going to happen. Booth made sure to keep Bren with him. She was making spaghetti sauce from scratch, it was cheaper that way and the meatballs. To the side he could see four pounds of spaghetti. At least she wasn't being stingy. He wondered why. She didn't seem that interested in seeing him, or even Jared who lived with her. He wondered why she had even invited him. For the tenth time already, he regretted bringing Bren here.

He turned to see Jared and Bren talking quietly. "Where are you applying to go to college?" he heard his wife ask.

"I'm not going to college." Jared replied.

"Why not?" his innocent wife asked.

"We can't afford it, that's why, you bitch. Because this bastard son of a bitch hasn't the decency to provide for his family." His father walked in, drunk, jerking his finger at Booth.

Booth stood up and pushed his father into the wall. "First off, I am not going to let you insult my wife. Secondly, I provide for my family," he said, pulling Bren to him. "You are the one who could never provide for yours."

His father glared, but failed to respond. His glance went over Bren a couple of times before lewdly. Before Booth, who was already tensing could say anything, the door opened.

"Hey Shrimp." He turned, feeling his body relax and a smile come over his face.

"Pops." He walked over and the two embraced. Bren, who had heard about Pops and how he saved Booth smiled too and went over. "Pops, this is Bren, my…"

"lovely wife. I am delighted to meet you." Pops took her hand and pulled it up to his lips. Bren smiled at his affection.

Pops moved over to greet Jared and nod at his mother and father. "Let's eat."

Booth's mother nodded, putting dinner on the table. It was early, just barely turned five.

Booth quickly positioned Bren so she was sitting between him and Pops, who seemed to understand and grinned at him. Pops said grace while his father started eating. He had little use for Catholic doctrine. Pops ended and they started eating. While the food was okay, after having eaten Bren's wonderful cuisine for months now, he realized that nothing would taste as good.

His father was silent and he and Pops and occasionally Bren spoke all through dinner. Afterwards, Pop excused himself, making Booth promise to come and see him.

There was little conversation until the parents started heading up to bed. At that time, Booth took their bags and led Bren upstairs.

"Where do you think you are going?" his father demanded.

"Upstairs." Booth said unwaveringly.

"She can stay here, sleep on the couch or the floor, I don't care."

"She is coming with me." Booth got in his father's face. "Do you understand me?"

"Booth," Bren said softly, "its okay."

"It's not okay." Booth said. " You need to be with me."

With that Bren followed him upstairs. Booth turned around, " Jared, if you want help setting up the sofa bed, I can do that."

Jared seemed to be impressed with Booth's ability to stand up to their father and indicated that he could manage. He followed them upstairs taking his things as needed.

The room was small and undecorated with twin beds and a dresser. Booth quickly pushed the beds together and put their suitcases up. It was only nine o'clock at neither was ready for bed. Bren took out her sewing. She had dozens of pieces neatly hemmed and ready to first embroider and then stitch. Apparently each piece would be its own design while simultaneously contributing to the larger design. She turned to him, as she set up her hoop and threaded the needle, " why don't you read outloud?"

He loved her for not pushing him. He took out the latest Grisham novel and started on chapter 5.

Sunday, Jared, Pops, Booth, his mother and Bren all went to church. He and Bren then went out for the day. He wanted to show her Philadelphia. Monday, his father hauled himself out of bed at 10 and went down to the barber shop for a few hours, dragging Jared with him. His mother began to slovenly clean the house. He and Bren cleaned their room, the bathroom they were using and their laundry. Bren added Jared's laundry to the mix and ironed everything before putting it back where it belonged. In addition, Bren organized all of Jared's school things while Booth went though his closet and drawers. It was a small thing, but both wanted to help Jared out.

They went out to lunch. At the diner, Bren turned to Booth and said. "Booth, I was thinking, about Jared, I wish we could help him."

" I know, I wish we could too, but I don't know what we could do."

"I was thinking, you know the money we have saved, we could use that to send Jared to college, if he fills in your parents financial information, he will get a lot of help from FAFSA and if he works in college, then there really isn't much too pay, we could manage that."

"Are you sure you want to do that? I mean it would set us back in preparing for our future."

"I'm sure. I want to do this."

"I love you." He pulled her into a hug and kissed her gently.

"I love you. Let's talk to Jared tonight so he can start applying to some colleges."

That night, Booth and Bren took Jared out to dinner. Booth could tell that his father was annoyed at Booth coming in and taking Jared out and not even inviting his parents along, but Booth was past the point of caring what his parents thought. He had come to make sure they were well, which they were, to see Jared and Pops, nothing more.

Bren had suggested letting Jared pick where they went out. He chose Pizza Hut. He seemed somewhat surprised at the attention he was being paid. He had thanked them for organizing his room and doing his laundry earlier.

They were eating salad and bread sticks while sipping sodas when Booth began.

"Hey, Jared, we were wondering, are you interested in going to college?"

"Yeah, but you know I can't."

"Why?"

"Money, why else, Dad wants me to drop out and get a job and give him money."

"Jared, what do you want to do?"

" I want to be a FBI agent, major in criminology. There is a great program at the University of Pennsylvania."

"Jared, if you start applying to college and you get in, Bren and I will pay for you to go to college."

Jared stared back. " You are kidding me. Why would you want to help me? You didn't even go to college."

"I am going to college now, and I couldn't be happier with my life." He kissed Bren. " I am your brother, I want you to have a chance too."

Jared grinned then. "Really." He started to look excited.

" Yup, Bren has been looking at some applications for you. You really need to start right now. If you use the parents financial information, you should get application fee waivers, but if not, let me know and I will send those. With the parents' information, you should get a lot of help from FAFSA, you will probably need to steal Dad's W-2 to get the information, he won't help you. Whatever is left over after FAFSA, books, tuition, room and board, any other college expenses, we can help you with. You get a summer job and a job on campus during the school year, put half of what you earn towards your education and keep the rest for spending money. Whatever you need after that, we will take care of. Okay?"

Booth couldn't remember Jared grinning that widely since they were kids.

Tuesday and Wednesday went by somewhat awkwardly, they were both at home, reading or studying or just spending time together. His father was his father, although he did seem to be keeping the hitting down and mostly just screamed at his mother, which would scare Bren. His mother looked at him, expecting him to do the same with Bren, or neglect Bren and come help her, which was not going to happen. In preparation for Thanksgiving, Bren volunteered to make the pies. Booth's mouth started watering and he spent the day assisting her in making a pumpkin pie, an apple pie and a peach pie, more than their small party of six would require. His mother glared enviously as she worked alone. He had little love for his mother, some odd sense of duty yes, but love, no. She left him, she hadn't protected him and deep down he knew, she didn't love him very much.

Thursday, Pops came over and they sat down to a turkey, stuffing and potatoes. It was only as they were eating pie, that Booth finally asked, " so why did you invite me?"

"We just wanted to see you." His mother began.

"Stop lying," his father interrupted. "We wanted you here because we know that you are earning well and we expect you to stop flouncing your responsibility and provide for your family."

"Flounce my responsibility. You are the one who drunk up every penny we had, you are the one who couldn't even put Ramen on the table. If it weren't for Pops, I wouldn't be here today and you are the one who can barely provide for your family right now. I am taking care of my family just fine." He inclined his head towards Jared.

"Jared is going to college and Bren and I are a family."

"You are putting that slut before us, your flesh and blood." Booth was done. He stood up calmly, "Bren could you pack our things?" She went up and complied. He then turned to his father and punched him. While he was still nursing his jaw, Booth leaned over him. "You beat me, you beat my brother, you starved us and taunted us and now, I am done with you. You get enough from your veteran benefits to keep you alive and that is all the help you need. I will not supplement your income. Jared is going to college and if you try to stop him from graduating, I will know about it and I will come and take care of you. And finally, Bren is my wife and there is not a more virtuous lady to be found. If I ever hear you saying otherwise, I'll kill you."

Bren came downstairs, carrying their belongings. She nodded to him, indicating she had left the open ended ticket from Philadelphia to Chicago on Jared's desk along with a note inviting him whenever he needed them and their phone and mailing address. She had also left $100.

Booth leaned over, "Thank You Pops, good bye. I hope to see you soon." He hugged his grandfather and then turned to Jared. " You finish high school you hear me, and then you are going to college. Take care." He hugged Jared as well. He took the luggage from Bren and then put his arm around her, leading her to the car and to home.

Authors Note: That was a lot longer than I thought it would be and a lot of work. Please leave a review to let me know what you thought. I really look forward to them. Thanks to all of you who are reviewing. I truly appreciate it. I hope there was less accounting and more story as requested.


	7. Chapter 7

The Beginning in the End

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Author's Note: I just realized that there are inconsistencies between the beginning of this story and the later chapters. I have made the minor corrections needed to correct these inconsistencies to chapters 1, 2, and 3. These corrections are about when Bren started anthropology, Jared going to college instead of Annapolis and the family not coming to the wedding. Thank you for all the reviews. Please keep it up. It really keeps me motivated.

Christmas break had started for college last week and Bren's school break was starting Friday, the 20th, just three days away. She was not going to be working during that time. All homebound military personal would receive Christmas week off as well. It would be nice to spend the holiday with Bren after the Thanksgiving fiasco. For the first time, Christmas was a jubilant time for him. He knew that Bren's parents and brother had abandoned her last Christmas, making him more determined than ever to make sure Bren knew that he was her family and he would never leave her. As he opened the door he smiled at the Christmas tree. The two of them had picked it out after returning from his parents' home. Brightly decorated, it brought joy to both occupants of the house. They had finished their Christmas shopping this weekend. Rather reluctantly, at Bren's insistence, Booth had purchased matching his and her coats for his parents. Bren had shyly asked him if they could buy gifts for her case manager Dr. Wellington. He had reminded Bren that everything he made was hers as well and she could spend whatever she liked of it. He was pleased when she had seemed convinced of the fact as opposed to ducking shyly like she used to when they first married.

Last weekend had been spent at the mall, with the exception of Sunday morning at church. Meals were eaten in the food court as they compiled their list, went over it, debated gift choices, changed their minds and finally bought what they needed. It was their first Christmas and both wanted it to be perfect. They had bought men's wool scarves to be sent to the five men who had and continued to serve under him for missions. For his three close friends from the military, all of whom were envious of his married state, they purchased various sports team paraphernalia. For his superiors and Lieutenant Matthews, they purchased European chocolate and Brazilian coffee sets. When Booth suggested it, they picked up similar sets for her teachers. He remembered when his grandfather used to send small gifts to his teachers as a reminder that there was someone at home looking out for his interests. It did make teachers view him differently and assist him when needed instead of letting him fall through the cracks. While he knew that Bren was in no danger of falling through the cracks, he decided a reminder of his presence in Bren's life couldn't hurt. For Dr. Wellington, they purchased a 1900 edition of Dickens's complete works. For Angela, they bought a professional paint set.

For Hank, he bought an expensive fishing set and for Jared a video game counsel and several games. They had been in contact with Jared several times. He had submitted his applications and was now waiting to hear from them. Hank was making sure Booth's father filled in his taxes on time so Jared could send FAFSA papers in as soon as possible. He was pleased that Jared was taking the initiative to call and that he always talked to Bren as well as Booth.

Now, all the gifts were under the tree except those that needed to be mailed were under the tree.

"Bren, I'm home." He called.

"In the kitchen." He heard her reply and grinned. He could smell chili, her chili, which was in his humble opinion, the best chili in the world. Rice were boiling on the stove and he watched her drain the rice to remove the excess starch before putting the now drained rice back on the stove to simmer. She looked up from her work and smiled. His heart stopped, as usual, with happiness as he rushed over to kiss her.

"Let me help you." Booth asked. He didn't want Bren to think that he expected her to wait on him and several times in the past had asked to help in the kitchen, although he knew that he would miss her food.

"No, go and wash up. I will finish." Bren knew he took care of most of the housework anyway, and she enjoyed cooking, and he enjoyed her cooking. There was no reason she couldn't do this for the both of them to enjoy. She continued shredding the cheese. There was a lettuce, tomato, and onion mix in bowl near her and sour cream in another bowl. She smiled thinking of Christmas and her surprise for Booth. She imagined the Christmas meal she would cook. There were many gifts for her from Booth and she had found many gifts for him as well. Russ had tried to contact her for her birthday and social services had directed him to their home. She had refused to speak to him. She hoped he didn't try to contact again at Christmas, she wanted it to be perfect. She would go get the things she needed for Christmas dinner this Saturday.

Booth came out as dinner was served. Bren looked beautiful in her woolen dress and leggings. He had taken her to purchase winter clothing before Thanksgiving. It pleased him to be able to give her things. He was so excited about spoiling her at Christmas. He had carved a jewelry box for her and bought a cashmere shawl. There were several books that he knew she wanted jewelry for her box, perfume and other items he hoped she liked. As always, they ate dinner while making small talk before breaking to study. After a while, Bren stood to take out the cheesecake she had made earlier while Booth made decaf coffee.

"So, I was thinking," Booth said, " for Christmas, we could go on a trip, to the Caribbean for example."

"We can't." Bren said, panicking that this would ruin her surprise.

"Why not?"

"I want to have Christmas at home."

"Come on, let me spoil you."

"We can't."

"What's going on Bren?"

She sighed, took a deep sip of her coffee and then said, "I wanted to surprise you, Hank and Jared are coming up for Christmas. It was supposed to be a surprise, so you could have your whole family."

Booth stood up and lifted up his bride, swung her around, " you are my family, but I am so glad to have Pops and Jared too, Thank you."

Bren smiled, with clear relief that she had done something right.

The rest of the week went by uneventfully. Friday was the last day for school and work. Saturday, Bren rose early and shook her husband awake. "Booth, wake up."

"Go back to sleep Bren, we'll have breakfast later."

"Booth wake up." The tapping on his shoulder was insistent and he sighed, forcing himself awake.

"What is it baby?"

"We need to go to the market."

"Bren, its 7:30 on Saturday morning."

"Yes and Christmas Eve is Tuesday and Hank and Jared will be here. I just want everything to be perfect."

"Bren, everything is already perfect, you don't need to worry. I was thinking, let's get you a new dress for Christmas."

"I don't need a new dress."

"I want you to have a new dress, two new dresses."

"Only if you get a new suit."

"Deal."

"Okay now let's go." Booth pulled himself up and got dressed and made the bed while his wife made breakfast.

By nine o'clock they were on the road. Booth insisted on purchasing a pair of new shoes and two new dresses, one for Christmas Eve and Midnight Mass and one for Christmas Day. Bren of course insisted that Booth have new suits as well. By tacit agreement, although they had already found a Christmas gift for Jared, they selected a pair of tennis shoes, some jeans, shirts, socks and undergarments for him. Booth insisted on stopping for lunch. He would never forget his wife's skeletal form from when they first met, and although she was much healthier looking now, she was still, in his mind, too thin. The doctor said that she would probably never be plump, but remain slender for the rest of her life. He barely got to eat before she was dragging him off to the market, afraid that they might run out of turkeys. He watched his wife spend half an hour selecting the best one.

She was so nervous. She had to make this Christmas perfect. If she didn't, if Booth wasn't happy, he would leave her, just like her family left. Russ left because she didn't do a good job at Christmas and he was mad at her. She had to make this Christmas perfect or Booth would leave her. She wasn't sure if she could live with that.

Booth watched in amazement as Bren filled a whole cart with some sort of obsessive mania. It was near night fall when they returned home, goods and groceries in tow. Booth insisted on resting for the evening before getting to work the next day.

The next two days, Bren cooked, baked and cleaned. By the twenty-fourth, Bren was a wreck. Jared and Hank were due by dinner and Bren was up at the crack of dawn cleaning an already immaculate house. She made up the sofa bed and pulled it into the corner so that it might be ready when they arrived. In addition, she made a lavish dinner of pot roast, potato pancakes, stuffed mushrooms, dinner rolls, salad and casserole. She was finishing a chocolate mousse when he heard crying in the kitchen.

Booth ran to his wife. She looked beautiful, dressed up for the occasion, yet she was sobbing in a way that was breaking his heart. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"I ruined Christmas."

"Bren, what are you saying?"

Bren only sobbed harder. Booth looked around. On the counter were four delicate glasses filled with Bren's amazing chocolate mousse covered in whip cream. In the middle of the four glasses was an elegant bowl with the same contents.

"Bren, what's wrong?"

" I should have bought white chocolate also but I didn't it is just chocolate mousse not chocolate mousse layered with white chocolate and when Jared and Hank come, they won't like it as much and Christmas will be ruined and you will hate me." His poor wife started wailing then.

"Bren, I love you, and I want you to stop worrying about Christmas. You could never ruin Christmas and I could never hate you. Even if Jared and Hank don't like anything, which will not happen, because you are the world's best chef, I don't give a damn because you are my family. I want you to stop wearing yourself out and relax."

Bren hiccupped.

"Bren, what is wrong?"

"Russ left me because I ruined Christmas."

"What are you talking about?"

"Mom and Dad had been gone for a few days when Christmas came. I woke up and came downstairs and everything was decorated. Russ and pulled out the decorations and found our gifts and set them up under the tree. But when I saw them, I thought my parents were back. I flipped out and refused to open the gifts until they came back. After that, Russ left and I was in the system. I don't want you to leave me because I ruin Christmas. I can't live without you."

"You didn't ruin Christmas, you aren't going to ruin Christmas." Booth stopped now and lifted his wife into his arms carried her to the recliner where he seated himself and lay Brennan in his lap. "Bren it isn't your job to make Christmas, its our job, and if one of us messes something up, its not a big deal, people make Christmas, being with people you love, not things and food. There is nothing you can do that will make me stop loving you or leave you. Do you believe me?"

Bren looked up with childishly hopeful eyes. " I believe you."

Booth tucked his wife against him, content to just lay there. Hank and Jared forgotten for the moment, the couple enjoyed lying in one another's arms, knowing that they were loved.

Author's Note: Now that their early lives have been established, I am planning to move along rather quickly. That does require more summarization and less dialogue and events to show more about their lives. I am planning on ending it a while after EITB.


	8. Chapter 8

The Beginning in the End

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Author's Note: I apologize for the delay. The last few months have been very stressful with LSATS and law school applications. I just got an acceptance letter, so to reward myself and you, I am writing. I will probably be freer from now to September. Please review. I look forward to hearing from you.

Booth was sitting on a hard bleacher, holding a camera, taking pictures. He beamed as his wife went up to accept her diploma. As the valedictorian, she was the first to do so. He couldn't be more proud. She smiled shyly and took it quickly. He knew she was shaking waiting for all the other students to get their diplomas. She had practiced her speech over and over again, but while these students had come to respect her, if for no other reason than fear of Booth, she was so nervous about speaking to them about an issue dear to her heart.

Booth watched with pride as his wife stood up to speak about the millions of children worldwide who have their childhoods stolen, from child soldiers in Africa to child laborers in Latin America, orphans in China and of course, in the United States, in foster care. She asked her classmates, as they left behind their childhoods, not to forget those who hadn't been as fortunate. She spoke with such eloquence, that everyone clapped at the end when she took her seat.

Booth found Brennan at the end of the ceremony. He was bursting with excitement to give her his gift to her. She had been accepted with a full scholarship to Northwestern University. She had already taken enough general education classes that she could earn two separate Bachelor's degrees with double majors on each degree. That was basically four years of college, two for each Bachelor's degree completed before she even graduated from high school at the age of seventeen. She was planning for her first degree to major in anthropology and history with minors in literature and languages. For her second degree, she was planning to major in biology and chemistry with minors in physics and math. She was expected to receive both degrees within three years, by the time she was twenty.

Bren came up to him, ready to show him her diploma. Angela was having a graduation party at her house the next night and had invited Bren and Booth, who had agreed. Bren had never been invited to a party so Booth knew she was extra excited. Booth had planned an equally nice event, booking a table at a five star restaurant inviting Angela, her boyfriend and a friend of Angela's who had been okay with Bren in the last year. However, there was still lunch and all afternoon for them to spend alone. He had arranged for his gift to arrive at their home in their absence.

Bren knew Booth was up to something. She was practically trembling with excitement. Even Angela's friend, cool as she was, had been impressed by the restaurant Booth was taking them to, and Angela had invited her to an actual party. She was so excited. She had actually let Booth buy her another dress for the event, on top of the graduation dress she wore now. It was a white knee length skirt suit, with white pumps, and a white blouse. She was glad to go to college too. She would be taking 30 credits a semester, more than enough for her to graduate with two degrees and twice what the average student would be taking. Coupled with the time she would want to use the college library, it would mean around forty credit hours a week. Her scholarship covered books, tuition, and would have covered room and board had she meant to stay there. She was offered a seven meal a week plan free of charge, which would allow her to have lunch on campus and an occasional dinner if she was running late. Booth had personally made sure that the dining hall was up to par and had ensured that she had sufficient time between classes to eat lunch. She already had her schedule. Since credit hours were fifty minutes long, if she had six credit hours a day that meant five hours in class. Classes where scheduled five minutes apart, leaving an extra half an hour that would be used for lunch. Her classes would begin at 8:30 meaning she had to leave home by 7:30. That was just as well as Booth now worked from 8:00-5:00 to allow him to take another class without using up anymore of his work time. They could leave home together. By 2:30 she would be finished with class and have around 2 hours to use the library and the labs as needed. She would arrive home by 5:30. It would mean more work on the weekends to run their home, but she was thrilled nonetheless.

Booth rushed around the car to open the door for her as they arrived. That was not unusual. She hardly complained anymore. What was unusual was the way he promptly covered her eyes when she stepped out of the car. She allowed him to lead her around the building to the back parking lot. In a second, his hands were off her eyes and he was beaming with excitement waiting for her reaction. In front of her was a small black sports car with a big red bow around it. He held out a set of keys to her.

"Booth?"

"Congratulations. Do you like your graduation gift?"

"I love it Booth, but how can we afford it?"

"I took on an extra hit on tour last summer. He was responsible for the deaths of a hundred children. Army gave me a fifteen thousand dollar bonus. Besides, you need a car to go to college."

Bren turned and pushed her lips against his. He lifted her up and carried her inside. "We need to get ready to take Angela and her friends to dinner." Booth had bought two new dresses for Brennan, one for dinner and one for Angela's party. In addition, he had splurged for matching jewelry.

The evening went well and so did Angela's party. Bren plastered herself to Booth's side and he had to remind himself that she was not yet eighteen and that given her past experience, he needed to be sure she knew what she was doing before they took the next step. At present he was quite content, although he knew he confused her sometimes.

The summer passed quickly. Bren would no longer work at the bookstore come the school year. She would however, work for one hour every day after classes in the school labs, which would be good for experience. Booth had saved for her education and given that she had a full scholarship covering books and tuition, she really only needed his help for transport. Booth's salary had gone up as well and he was proud that he was able to support Bren in an even better fashion, although considering their limited needs, the two had decided to put it the extra money to save for their future. They had paid around eight thousand for Jared's education. That would mean about 32,000 for his four years. Subtracting that amount, they now had saved sixty thousand. Booth wanted to use that to build their future once he left the military.

During the summer Booth was gone for three weeks. Bren worked mornings at the bookstore. In the afternoons she prepared for college. Booth had purchased a computer and a modem for the internet, a relatively new availability. She spent her time learning how to use it. She was glad that Booth bought a printer as well. They could both use it to type their assignments. She also bought both her's and Booth's books in advance so the two of them could start reading early. She spent the summer preparing their home and taking care of anything that needed to be taken care of so it would not be a problem in the school year. Booth took time to go over both their wardrobes to make sure neither needed nor wanted for anything. In the first week of August, Booth took Bren school shopping. They both needed new bags and supplies. He had been gone for most of July and decided to celebrate the end of summer with a two week long cruise.

He would never forget the glee on Bren's face when they sailed alongside a pod of dolphins, jumping in the air in a synchronized manner. He made a plan to bring her back next summer. That night, Bren, as she had taken to recently, had tried to take things further between them, but found herself gently buffed. Booth tried to make sure she understood he loved her and only her and found her the most beautiful thing on God's earth, but he couldn't let her take this any further until she was eighteen, she knew what she was doing, and she wanted to make love, not try to pay him back for gifts or attention.

Bren was beyond thrilled coming home her first day from college. She was in the most advanced classes and her professors were quite supportive of her intellect. She couldn't wait to tell Booth. She had thought to make macaroni and cheese tonight, but Booth had insisted on taking her out to celebrate. She and Booth had cleaned the house and done the laundry, ironing, shopping and cooking preparation for the week on Saturday. By the time they were done, it was evening and they had gone to a drive in Classics Theater. Sunday was spent in idleness. She liked knowing her clothes were ready, dinner was ready and all that they really needed to do every day was make the bed, do dishes, shower and study. The only thing in her life that troubled her was that Booth didn't want her. No that was wrong, she knew he loved her more than anything that he thought she was beautiful and that he desired her, but he seemed hesitant. She had learned with Booth, he was hesitant only to hurt her. He must think that she wasn't ready yet.

Both of them knew that the issue was bound to come up soon. As the days closed in on Bren's eighteenth birthday at the end of October, it seemed to be only a matter of time. Sure enough, Bren's birthday fell on a Friday and when the two kissed in the morning, there was an extra spark between them.

Even Bren could barely pay attention in class. She raced home to find Booth waiting for her. The table was made up with candles and a clearly expensive ordered in dinner. Booth was dressed in a tuxedo and when Bren's eyes fell immediately to her own casual dress, he ushered her gently to the bedroom where a red evening gown awaited.

It seemed like an eternity before Bren came out, looking like a princess in Booth's opinion. He pulled out a chair for her and seated her. Before serving her, he kissed her gently and wished her a happy birthday while holding out a black velvet box.

Bren gasped when she pulled out a beautiful diamond necklace and earrings. Her fingers trembled as Booth put them on her. He smiled at her shock which had left her speechless as he served her and then himself and offered grace before she regained her senses enough to thank him.

Dinner was a prolonged affair as the two of them wondered who would be the one to approach the subject. After dinner and cake were eaten, the two rose to retire to the living room. Bren boldly began to take off Booth's tie. His hands caught hers and pulled them down, still holding them between his.

"Bren, do you know what you are doing?"

"Yes, I want to make love to you."

"Why?"

" Because I love you, don't you want me?" Her voice was plaintive at the end.

How could she think that? " Of course, I want you, I want you more than anything in the world. I love you more than anything in the world, but I don't want to hurt you and I don't want you thinking that you have to do this because I want to. I want you to want me for the right reasons."

" I do want you for the rights reasons, I told you Booth, I love you, I want to be with you."

" Oh I love you too." Booth's heart felt light when he realized that Bren was ready for him and ready to take their love to the next level. He picked her up easily and carried her to bed.

Author's Note: Again sorry about the delay. Please leave a review. This chapter is supposed to show their relationship evolving, Bren's college life starting and evidence that they are starting to save. This is important because of course; they have to start up The Lab. Please review, they make me happy.


	9. Chapter 9

The Beginning in the End

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Author's Note: I did not know that the finale was going to be called Beginning in the End when I chose it as my title. Please do review. I am so motivated by your reviews. To "me," thanks for your careful appraisal of my story. You are right; I am ignoring details to make it work. I hope that does not take away from the overall effect. I wanted Booth in Chicago, because I wanted Bren and Booth near Northwestern. I want Booth making lots of money, because a) I want to show that his unique skills should be better compensated, and b) it fits in with the life I want to build for them. I hope if you notice other things, you will continue to bring them to my attention, so I can address them if need be.

The two of them sat grinning at each other. Identical graduation caps sat next to one another on the table. It had been a great day for them. In one day, there were two graduates in the house. Booth was so proud of Brennan, only twenty and she had graduated with two separate Bachelor's degrees each with a double major and minors, with a 4.0 perfect GPA, the highest grades in the history of Northwestern. Booth too had graduated today. He had worked hard to maintain at 3.7 GPA and was graduating magna cum laude. Being with Bren had made him have a newfound sense of self worth. If God didn't love him, he would never have been given his angel. He had worked hard to finish his degree in five years while working full time. It had taken summer classes, independent study, evening classes, and near constant work and studying, but he had done it. He would be the first in his family to graduate college. His major in military strategy included a concentration in private sector studies. He would always be employable as an independent security agent. He liked the idea of working for himself and he knew that he would earn well, allowing him to provide for his wife. His minor in business would give him the background to start up his business whenever it was time. Moreover, Jared had just completed his four years of study and had graduated.

Bren, of course, was going straight into graduate programs, two of them, cultural anthropology and chemistry. She had decided against biology with Booth's gentle urging. He had no interest in Bren encountering dead bodies as he had seen them. He was going to take some elective graduate level classes every now and then, but he was satisfied with his degree. He wouldn't stop learning, if anything, Bren had taught him to value education, but it would be secondary to his professional goals.

Booth was glad his schedule would clear up considerably and he would be able to spend more time with his wife. She would be freer during the summer, although she was doing some field work for a month in July. He would be gone most of that time as well. The army had more targets for him in Africa. He was glad that it would be at the same time. He was terribly worried about her. She was going to be part of one of the first studies about the women of the Saudi elite and would be posing as her anthropology professor's wife. She would be living with the women of the extended Saudi royal family. On one hand, he wanted to wrap her in cotton wool and keep her safe and sound in America. On the other hand, anthropology was her passion; he could not stop her from indulging in this passion.

In addition, Bren had purchased several books and planned to visit Northwestern's library several time during the summer. They would have June and August completely to themselves before Bren started class again, although her schedule would be much freer, even doing two graduate degrees simultaneously, with additional classes and working as a research assistant for her professors, she would only work six hours a day. She would leave at eight when Booth did and return home by four, giving her time to freshen up before Booth arrived. He was glad she would have a shorter day. As far as he was concerned she was still far too delicate and needed to rest frequently. Both knew that in two years, Bren would finish her education. Doctoral work would require her to be gone far too much and Booth felt her health was strong enough to allow her to take on doctoral field work. He knew she was tough; she was taking martial arts classes and doing remarkably well. He just couldn't let her work herself to the bone. He was glad Bren would never have to work. She could research and write at her leisure.

After graduation, the two had returned to their little home and changed. Feeling free with the weekend ahead, Booth urged Bren to come with him for a walk in the evening before selecting a restaurant for dinner. The wind blew gently and as the two walked with clasped hands; it was easy to delay dinner for the pleasure of the outdoors. Soft murmurs were exchanged commenting on the scenery. Completely caught up in each other, they did not notice the man until he was just a few feet away from them. He was staring at them, at her, with such malice in his eyes. Bren recoiled visibly, reminding Booth of the trembling girl he had first met. Every cell in his body cried out to break the man's nose, to twist his head, crack his ribs, to make him hurt. Only Bren, at his side, and his desire to shield her from all things unpleasant stopped him. Instead he put himself between the man and her and continued to walk away.

Alas it was not to be, drawn from his drunken stupor, Bren's foster father was charging right for her. Booth moved in front of her, but was too slow as the man pinned Bren against the wall. She felt his hands tighten against her arms and suppressed a whimper. Her eyes closed and it was a moment before she realized that nothing further had happened. She opened her eyes again. Booth was pinning him down, cutting off his air supply and pushing his fist into the man over and over again. She wondered if he would stop, she wondered how to make him stop, she put her hand on his shoulder, and instantly Booth stilled. He did not want her to see him kill a man, not even a man like this. By now witnesses had called the police. Booth knew they would arrive within moments; he sat down on the curb and pulled his wife into his lap. With infinite tenderness, he pushed her sleeves up her arms. His gaze became fixated on the deep purple finger marks. He could not pull himself away from them. That was how the police found them, with an unconscious man behind them.

Witnesses were able to provide the necessary details and Bren was given the choice of whether or not to press charges. Booth nodded at her as she looked at him and then the two of them gave a full police report. Within moments they were in the Chief of Police's office meeting with a DA who assured them that the man by the name of Charles Dowling would suffer for what he did to Bren when she was in his home.

Booth lifted Bren up easily and carried her home, insisting on making dinner and bringing it to her. She did not try to convince him that she was fine. By now she knew, that more than she needed to be taken care of, he needed to take care of her. She allowed her eyes to close. Truth be told, she was still trembling from the encounter. It was nice to have Booth here. She was so glad he would never leave her. She barely finished her dinner before she fell asleep.

Author's Note: I do know where I am going with this. I have the next chapter planned and will start writing soon. I am sorry about the delay. I am busy studying for law school. Please review. I so look forward to hearing what everyone thinks.


End file.
